Merry Smissmas, Robin
by Jay1393
Summary: [FREAK FORTRESS] Even the freaks find Smissmas spirit. [SMISSMAS SPECIAL]


Please read Freak Fortress before this or it won't make any sense.

* * *

Winter; the coldest season of the year for obvious reasons and a season not well liked for other reasons. There is, however, a special day during this season that many always look forward to, and that day is Smissmas. This year is Robin's first Smissmas away from home and unfortunately a Smissmas away from her old team, but at least she is not alone. It has been a few months since she has been considered dead to the world and by now the tears have stopped falling. Thanks to Lucien and Jack she is constantly looking on the bright side every chance she can, and right now thanks to the short and cold days of the winter she is able to walk outside with her friends without fear or worry, though both men so used to warm weather would prefer to stay inside and away from the cold, especially the snow. On the outskirts of Teufort is where the three are housed up in a small abandoned farmhouse. Robin had no idea what happened to the previous occupants when they found the home a couple weeks after leaving her team, but she decided not to question it.

Jack tosses another log into their makeshift fire pit and sighs at the warmth. He and Lucien are sitting close to the flames, not entirely shivering to death, but would prefer not to be cold. Robin approaches them with two blankets in her arms and drapes one over each of their shoulders. They give their thanks and Robin manages a small smile as she sits between them.

"Don't sit too close, love," Jack warns her.

"It's okay, Jack. I know my limits," she assures him.

"Are you sure, Robin? We are not trying to nag, but we are worried about how much harm zhe fire can do," Lucien explains.

"I understand, Lucien. It's okay, really. I'll scoot back if it gets too hot, but I just... I wanna feel a little warm, ya know? 'S kind 'a scary being like this; always cold, not allowed to have too much warmth... Makes me feel like I'm..." Robin trails off, shakes her head, and forces a smile. "Well anyway it's almost Smissmas. That's pretty exciting, right?"

"'S almost Smissmas already? What day?" Jack asks.

"Tomorrow, if I remember correctly," Lucien answers.

"Ahh, so soon... Hm. 'S gonna be our first Smissmas away from that she-devil, Luc. We ought t' do somethin' special t' celebrate," Jack suggests.

"Oui," Lucien answers shortly and looks at Robin. She is looking into the fire, a sad gleam in her gray eyes. The former Spy can only assume her thoughts and frowns. "Move back a bit, ma petite Robin. Your skin is reddening," he points out and touches his finger to her cheek. Robin only nods and moves away from the fire.

"You alroight, love?" the former Sniper asks her.

"Yeah, just a li'l tired. Always happens during winter," she answers with a small smile.

"Zhen you should go to sleep early tonight," Lucien tells her. Thankfully Robin agrees with him.

"Probably should... Good night, guys. Stay warm," she says to them before leaving to her room. They watch her until she disappears out of sight, then make eye-contact.

"Snow never killed us before, but Oi really do hate th' cold weather."

"As do I, mon ami, but zhis **will** be worzh zhe trouble."

Smissmas morning arrives faster than expected for Robin. The moment she had gotten comfy in her bed and closed her eyes she was out like a light. Dreams of old Smissmas times with her family danced in her thoughts along with a Smissmas with her old team that will never exist. These are the best dreams she has had in a long, long while. When Robin opened her eyes she expected nothing to happen, at least nothing spectacular like the moments from childhood, but as she leaves her room the former Scout is stunned. Outlining the doorways are cords of garland colored red and green and all around are multiple candles to give the room light. In the center of the room stand her two friends and one carefully wrapped present held by Lucien. Robin can't help but form a humored smile as her eyes land on the brutal former Sniper wearing a Santa hat.

"We will plan to decorate better next year. Zhis was zhe best we could take wizhout getting caught," Lucien explains, smiling slightly as Robin walks to them.

"You guys did all this...?" she asks in awe.

"Well it wasn't Santa Claus, love. Or maybe it was," Jack answers with an amused smirk, tilting his head slightly to allow the puffy ball of white to roll to the side of his head. Robin laughs softly, then she's handed the present in Lucien's hands.

"It is not much, but I am sure its value will make up for it," he tells her. Robin stares at the small rectangular present in her hands, admiring the perfect red wrapping.

"Thanks, guys. Whatever it is I know I'll love it, if I'm willin' to unwrap it. It's so perfect," she tells them, a wide and happy smile gracing her lips. Slowly and carefully she begins to unwrap the present until a box is revealed. She allows the wrapping paper to drop to the floor and opens the box. With wide eyes she slowly pulls out a brand new balisong. The handle is colored a faded rosy red and darkens towards the bottom where curious markings are engraved on the handles. She drops the box down onto the wrapping paper to give the knife her full attention before flipping it open, careful to keep the blade away from her friends.

"It is called zhe Black Rose, one of zhe rarest balisongs in zhe world. Zhis is a special style zhe creator calls Mystery and True Love," Lucien explains and slowly runs his finger down the flat side of the blade, pointing out the three engraved roses, then at the bottom of the handle is where Robin notices the marks have created another rose inside a circle. "I know zhe knife you already have is zhe one most special to you, but I zhought you would like to have zhis beauty in your possession as well."

"Wow, Lucien... She really is a beaut... Thank you," she says and smiles up at the former Spy, her gray eyes shining.

"Oi got ya somethin' too, love," Jack says and from his pocket he shows off a false mistletoe to raise over his head. "Ya know what this means, yeah? Come give ol' Santa Jack a kiss~" he teases and proceeds to make kissing noises. Robin hides behind Lucien and pushes the Frenchman towards the Aussie. The mistletoe is quickly abandoned and she laughs.

"Funny," Lucien comments with a smirk and turns towards Robin. She only gives an innocent smile and he returns it.

"Merry Smissmas, Robin."

* * *

**Credits**

Robin McCarthy/Night Walker belongs to Jay1393 (The Freakin' Scout's A Spy!)  
Freak Fortress 2, based on VS Saxton Hale Mode, belongs to RainBolt Dash and FlaminSarge, edit by RavensBro  
Gentlespy belongs to Swaitis  
Christian Brutal Sniper belongs to KelThuzadMadness  
Team Fortress 2 belongs to VALVe  
VALVe belongs to Gabe Newell  
Everyone belongs to Gaben

Names given to the "freaks" are of course unofficial an' were made up on the spot.

Special thanks to:

Lucky  
Xguy110

I forgot ta add in a line that mentions people should read my fic Freak Fortress before readin' this.  
It's there now right at the top, so hopefully there'll be no more confusion.

I wish this wasn't almost two days late, but better late than later.  
Thanks for readin' this li'l Freak Fortress Smissmas Special  
an' I hope everyone had a good Smissmas this year!


End file.
